More Than Words
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Rose Gabriel wants nothing more than to be captain of her own starship--except maybe beat her rival, Spock. Unfortunately, an incident leaves Spock and Rose emotionally attached and they discover they'll need more than words to survive each other.
1. Rival Me This

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I have to do this.**

**CStW aka Can't Stop the World, is not going to be around forever, and I really only have it planned to reach MAYBE 60 chapters.**

**But prolly more like 55.**

**It's nearing the end of itself and so by popular demand/request, here is the first chapter of the Spock story I will work on after that, and will update every few days until CStW comes to an end.**

**This is AU obviously, and though it's based in the movie verse, it is also AUish there too when it comes to the formation of relationships.**

**More of that will be explained in flashbacks.**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Rose Gabriel pushed her brown bangs out of her face and looked up at the ceiling in her quarters. Her espresso colored eyes searched the ceiling fruitlessly as she tried to contemplate what her next move was going to be. She had finally made it onto the Enterprise—not that she was going to get stationed anywhere else—and had once again been one upped by Commander Spock. Ever since the two of them had joined the academy, they had a certain rivalry with each other. Commander Spock found it only logical to push himself mentally by competing with her, and Rose found herself quite enjoying the rewards that came with beating Spock at his own game, whether that happened very often or not.

"Passed over for 1st in command because he and the captain have an emotional bond—exactly how Vulcan is that?" Rose asked out loud.

Lucinda Michaels and Jessica McCoy lay on either side of their adored companion and looked at her. Lucinda ran her hands through her short dark blonde hair, and smiled, looking back up at the ceiling and shrugging a little bit. She actually wasn't as interested in figuring out Spock's motives as the other two were because she was perfectly happy to wait on Kirk hand and foot—being his Yeoman made it so much easier to stalk him. The only reason she was even on the Enterprise was because Rose had illogically pulled some strings, and gotten her accepted over the other potential Yeoman—something Lucinda felt in her debt for.

Jessica on the other hand was fascinated by the little game that Rose and Spock had created unintentionally in the Star Fleet Academy. She sat up on the bed and pulled by her raven black, wavy locks, glad to be the hen mother to such an adorable pair. She and her twin brother, Leonard McCoy, had joined Star Fleet at different times—her first—and she had come to befriend the two youngest members of the crew. Rose was somewhat of a genius as Pavel Chekov was, Pavel older than Rose and Lucinda by a year. The minute Rose had waltzed into Sick Bay and out-argued Commander Spock the first week in, Jessica was quite aware that she had to befriend her—no matter how intimidated she had once been by Rose in the Academy.

"This is the _second_ time that I have been passed over by Spock for 1st in command! It's because I'm human and female, isn't it?" Rose asked angrily.

"I believe Spock would say that as accomplished as you were, you were emotionally unfit for duty with that much responsibility." Jessica said with a laugh and a shake of the head. "I find it incredibly amusing that you and Spock constantly bicker—you and Spock fight almost as much as Spock and Bones do."

Lucinda suddenly shot up in the bed and Jessica and Rose both jerked their heads in her direction as she got off of the bed, the weight shifting. She hurried over to the panel and Jessica let out a hearty laugh, Rose closing her eyes and groaning a little. Lucinda turned to look at Jessica who had gotten off of the bed too and stood still for a moment and took deep breaths. Jessica reached out a hand to stable the young girl in front of her, and Lucinda nodded.

"I need to know what time it is." Lucinda said.

Jessica laughed. "Time for you to be on the bridge."

Lucinda sighed. "This is the second time I've been late because I was listening to your rants about Mr. High-And-Mighty-Vulcan."

"Well then…get thee to the bridge." Rose said, sitting up and crossing her legs butterfly style.

Lucinda laughed a little and rolled her eyes, hurrying out of the quarters and leaving Jessica to console Rose, who was really just in more need of complaining than of consoling. Rose was quite aware that Spock was more than qualified to be the 1st Commander of the Enterprise, but she had wanted the position so badly. To top it off, she was already feeling like the youngest person on the ship, and she wasn't very fond of that feeling. She was a human female who was only 20 years of age, and the 2nd Commander of a starship. It didn't matter how much she had done during the fight against Nero—this was a different mission with different demands.

"How is your charming brother?" Rose asked Jessica to lighten the mood.

"Probably as charming as a spooked porcupine." Jessica replied with a laugh.

Rose couldn't help but laugh too. "Still…Bones is amazingly fantastic."

Jessica rolled her eyes and pat Rose on the head, Rose smiling a little at the girl she'd know in the academy. Though not best friends in the academy, Rose and Jessica had been thrown into situations together before, and became fast friends on the Enterprise when it took off for its 5 year mission. Now Rose looked up to Jessica like her big sister, and she found herself crushing on McCoy. Lucinda was convinced that Rose liked McCoy because of the way that he and Spock went at each other's throats, but Jessica was convinced it was because rose had always been fascinated by how things work, so she and McCoy had quite a lot to talk about.

"I'm going to leave you to your science duties and go down to Engineering." Jessica told Rose, who nodded and watched her leave her quarters.

Rose sighed loudly and thought over her new situation—2nd in command at least meant that if Spock and Kirk went on a mission together, she would get to be captain for a little while. It also meant that soon enough after the mission was over, she would be able to be promoted, and eventually she would have her own ship. That was all she really wanted—to prove that a woman could be a starship captain, whether it was allowed yet or not. It was already frowned upon that Kirk had picked her for 2nd in command, and she was very grateful to him for that. She would just have to bear this burden valiantly…and she was pretty sure that she could do that.

"I am after all a science officer in Star Fleet—I can be professional without being emotional." Rose told herself, and fixed her uniform before heading down to the labs.

****

Spock found himself going down to the labs to see what they had figured out about the planet that they were headed to. He smoothed down his uniform and looked over Rose's shoulder, making Rose tense up a little bit. Spock was quite aware that Rose was not in the least bit happy about him looking over her shoulder, but he was her superior officer, and he had every right to double check her work. Still, she wished that she could input her data into the logs without his eyes on her. Just being around him made her uncomfortable because he was Vulcan and she always felt so second-best under his gaze…so human.

"If you think you're helping by standing there, you're not." Rose breathed out, inputting some data on the atmosphere of the last planet.

Rose's job as the second chief science officer was to put all of their findings into logs to send to Star Fleet, and she was good at it. On top of that she had fantastic combat training under her belt, and she was generally a very speedy debater, which helped in harsh situations if she got to go down to a planet. Mostly, Rose just wanted to command her own starship and the only way to get there was by rising in the ranks…and Spock was in her way. He was lucky that part of her needed him around otherwise she'd be fighting him a lot harder for his job.

"I am simply seeing how far you are in putting the data into the computer." Spock told her, his hands behind his back in military fashion.

Rose nodded. "So that's what you call breathing down my neck with Vulcan disdain."

"Disdain is an Earth emotion that I am not familiar with, Commander Gabriel." Spock told her with amusement written in his eyes. "And I assure you that I am not trying to hinder your progress."

Rose turned to face him and looked deep into his brown eyes. Vulcans fascinated and frustrated her all at once, and as she looked at him hard she found herself at a loss of words. She wanted to pick a fight with him, but she had no idea what to pick the fight about. Oddly, Rose found pleasure in having it out with the half-Vulcan, half-human man in front of her, and if he was going to stand so close to her, even without invading her personal bubble, she was going to have her fun.

"Is it safe to assume that on the next Away Mission you are staying on the ship?" Rose asked him hoping he would say 'no'.

Spock nodded his head ever so slightly. "The captain is heading down to the planet and I do not need to cite regulations to you."

"Regulations that the captain clearly does not care for." Rose replied, turning back to the console to input data about the people they'd encountered. "I would not mind in the slightest if you went down with him—after all you are the best science officer that we have, Commander."

"That is not entirely true, Commander." Spock told her.

Rose smiled a little when she realized that Spock was talking about her, but the smile was soon wiped off of her face, leaving her to spin around when he mentioned a name other than hers. She was not sure if he had done that on purpose or if he actually meant that she was not the other science officer on the ship that was actually worth something. It wasn't even that Rose thought that she was better than everyone else—it was that she knew that she and Spock had rivaled each other and were on the same level—it was that she had graduated at the top of her class and that she had helped quite a lot to defeat Nero…that she'd lost her brother to that fight.

"You seriously mean to tell me that you think that Lieutenant Carlton is a better science officer than me?" Rose asked him as calmly as she could.

Spock shook his head. "Human competition amazes me…he is not 'better'…he simply works .02% more efficiently than you do."

Rose laughed. "Oh, that's fantastic! .02% more efficiently. Amazing—you compute that all in your head?"

Spock raised an eyebrow as she turned back around to work and leaned a little closer to her so that she could hear him clearly. He in no means was trying to invade her personal space, but he was familiar with the way she shut people off—she was very good at ignoring people. Rose twitched ever so slightly, trying to not show her reaction to him getting so close to her. She felt his breath on her neck, her hair standing on end. This man infuriated her, and she had no idea how she was supposed to act—she just wanted to ignore him, but he was making it impossible.

"I did not mean to insult you—I forget how prone to emotional swings humans are." Spock told her. "And please, do not take that as an insult either—I am at fault."

Rose swallowed and nodded. "Damn straight you are…pleasure arguing with you, Commander. Now if you wouldn't mind, I have a job to do."

Spock nodded and pulled back. "Continue, Commander."

**Note: So I watched 6 Star Trek movies from last night to today, lol. And I gotta tell you that I'm in love with the Uhura/Scotty dating in 5. Stupid Spock is totally stealing her from Scotty and that makes me mad. Screw Uhura/Kirk too. So they had a kiss and liked each other in the series…Scotty and Uhura were super cute, and I like them. I also think Bones is like the sexiest thing alive besides Spock. Just wanted to share.**


	2. Flirting With Older Men? Priceless

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I love, love, LOVE the original series.**

**OMG.**

**Hey, wanna know something about me?**

**I think writing has consumed my life.**

**So here is another chapter, even though I was gonna wait like three days to update this.**

**I guess Bones just gives me lots of inspiration—and I personally think that Bones DOES have a secret mold/plant collection.**

**I mean he comes up with cures/antidotes for like everything.**

***shrugs***

**And btw, I had to play around with ages.**

**In the movie, Kirk was 25, and I assumed that Bones was like 5 years older—I assume that in the original series too…that Spock is oldest and Bones is supposed to be around 30 something.**

**Especially because in the series Spock went through Pon Far on the ship, Kirk was like 25 or a little older, and Pon Far is every 7 years, making Spock 35 since he served with Pike too, and has years on him and that makes sense for how old he was later on in the movies.**

**So since in the series Season Two, Chekov was 22, in here he is 21.**

**So though I will mention it later, I wanted to age them for you atm with the main characters.**

**Okay, so Lucinda and Rose are 20, Chekov is 21, making Kirk 29, making Bones and Jessica 32, making Spock 34 because I believe him and Bones to be closer in age in the movie, and because in the series the age difference between everyone was different than they made it seem in the 2009 movie so you have to bear with me cause I'm totally trying to guesstimate between it all.**

**HaHa.**

**Hope that helps to create some visual for you.**

**Plus, this story is becoming more of a Spock/OC/Bones triangle with Kirk/OC on the side.**

***sighs***

****

Rose had been trying to find as much time as possible to go to the medical labs and be around McCoy. Lately she'd been losing most of her debates with Spock—she'd won a couple, but she was feeling defeated. She knew that out of everyone on the ship McCoy would know the feeling of frustration for Spock the best, and to top it off he was attractive. So if not feeling defeated could be achieved by hanging out with sciencey stuff that she liked _and_ be around an attractive man with a cornucopia of knowledge in his brain, she was certainly picking that option.

"So this is what? Some kind of Uk'ris mold?" Rose asked McCoy curiously.

McCoy looked at the young girl leaning on the table with his molds and plants from the last two planets they'd encountered and he smiled at her. He hadn't met one single other person on the ship that was as fascinated by alien life as he was. To make things even better for him, Rose actually seemed to comprehend the information that he rambled off to her about the different vegetation that he was so fascinated with. Her eyes never glazed over when he spoke, and he found that she never faked enthusiasm while conversing with him about the various molecular structures and alien functions.

"If ingested, it puts the consumer into a comatose state." McCoy explained to her, pointing to a part of the mold that looked lighter than the rest, with blueish spots on it. "See that? That's where the secretion comes out that renders your body useless for a good 8-9 hours."

"But only if ingested, right?" Rose asked him.

McCoy nodded at her and ran his fingers through his hair. Normally he only ruffled his hair when he was attracted to someone, and knowing this he had to compose himself. He had a good twelve years on this girl, and he couldn't take advantage of that. Besides, just because she was interested in molds didn't mean she was interested in him. Rose looked up at him as he took a step ever so slightly back and had to mask her frown—here it was…everyone always pulled back from her. She wasn't sure if it was her personality, her enthusiasm, or just the fact that everyone treated her like a little girl. She was 20 for Christ's sake! She was no longer some silly teenage girl even if she sometimes still got lost is silly teenage feelings!

"So…are you going to go down to the planet and bring up some more vegetation?" Rose asked McCoy as she slid her hand off of the table and crossed her arms over her chest wishing she'd picked a less hostile stance, but sticking to it.

McCoy smiled a little. "I actually _am_ going down to the planet. I guess that leaves you to go down as well?"

Rose nodded sadly. "Actually, yes…whether I want to or not. I just want to…well I want to command the Enterprise—don't worry I'm not thinking mutiny or anything like that. I just want to prove that I can do it."

"You have plenty of time to prove yourself, Rose—you're still young." He told her.

Rose knew she was supposed to take it as a compliment, but she just couldn't find it in her to do that—she hated being treated like the young-in. Ever since elementary school, Rose had felt like somewhat of an outcast because she was so intelligent that she skipped so many grades. At first the teachers thought she wouldn't be able to handle the stress, but she surprised them and herself, and she felt mature…at least most days. She smiled a little at McCoy as he assessed the emotions she was inadvertently showing on her face, and she desperately wondered what Lucinda was doing right that moment. Lucinda who got to see the bridge frequently throughout the days, and though Rose was welcome on the bridge, she found herself always in the labs or in her quarters complaining—maybe she needed some sort of social life.

Lucinda was perfectly content with her place in life—and her place on the Enterprise. She enjoyed her short visits to the bridge to give Kirk things to sign, and she enjoyed the occasional conversation she got to have with Kirk in his quarters when she served him his food. All in all? All in all she got to be around Kirk everyday and she liked that more than she could begin to describe. She hadn't gotten to be on the Enterprise when Nero was attacking, and she hadn't gotten to serve under Admiral Pike as Rose and Peter, Rose's late older brother, had been able to, but she'd heard and read about it. She thought that Kirk was brave and heroic, and she felt completely compelled to be around him practically every moment of everyday—and he was so sweet!

"What is this, Yeoman?" Kirk asked her.

Lucinda blushed a little. "That is what Doctor McCoy says you're allowed to eat—I simply obeyed your diet log from him. Would you like me to get you something else?"

"I swear that Bones is trying to kill me!" Kirk exclaimed playfully and shrugged. "It's all right…I'll just eat this."

Lucinda nodded and smiled at him, leaving his quarters when he spoke up to her. She couldn't believe her ears—Kirk was talking to her! He was offering for her to take a seat and join him for breakfast! She'd already eaten, but she was perfectly willing to sit down next to him and talk to him while _he_ ate. Kirk had a big day ahead of him beaming down to the planet to interact with the life down there, and he knew that he had to eat, whether he wanted the toast or not. What he really wanted was some sausage and maybe something other than orange juice.

"How are you enjoying your stay on the Enterprise?" Kirk asked Lucinda, biting into his toast hungrily and smiling at her as he chewed.

Lucinda really couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than Kirk chewing right that minute, smiling at her. She was trying hard to get her mouth to work, but she find her muscles failing her. How could she just up and talk to the captain of the freaking Enterprise?! If she said something wrong she could get demoted or worse—kicked off of the ship. Wait a minute, wait a minute…Kirk was way too sweet to just kick her off of the Enterprise—this was just a friendly gesture that she could totally return with very little embarrassment. Besides, Captain Kirk was one of her heroes.

"It's that bad?" Kirk asked her when she didn't answer.

"You're my hero!" Lucinda blurted out, her hands flying up to her mouth as the words escaped her lips unintentionally.

Kirk chuckled as a blush rose in her cheeks. "I'm flattered."

Lucinda laughed awkwardly and then got up, heading for the door, turning to him when his voice stopped her again. She caught the apple that he tossed to her from his tray of breakfast and she felt her cheeks flush even more. As embarrassed as she was, this was a great moment for her—she was so not even gonna eat this apple all because Kirk's beautiful hands had touched it.

****

Upon arriving on the planet, Rose announced to Kirk, McCoy and Ensign Gregory that she was going to take some thorough tricorder scans—that was after all her job. Even though she helped out with all of the readings and could help with some the findings of antidotes, her main job was to record all of the information on their travels into logs for the Federation Counsel. She didn't mind that at all…it just meant that she got more time off of the ship doing that then she would ever get being in charge of the ship for an Away Mission. She just wanted a chance at the ship—even if only for an hour or two.

"Be careful Commander—keep your phaser on stun." Kirk told her, and when she nodded, McCoy opted to go with her.

Rose was flattered that he wanted to protect her, but she was fine on her own. She would have jumped at the opportunity to be around McCoy before, but after he had backed off from her earlier, she really didn't want to be around him. She was certain that he was just doing this because he felt the need to protect her like a little sister. Rose smiled at him though as he smiled at her, and then she opened her tricorder and started to take some readings of the plant life. Was he checking her out? Because she'd love it if he was, but at the same time this whole flirting thing was kind of new to her—she intimidated most of the men she came in contact with.

"Jess tells me that you seem to be more and more driven to run the ship." McCoy told her. "So does that mean that you're sabotaging yourself?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Rose asked him innocently, laughing a little as he laughed a throaty laugh that made her stomach erupt into butterflies.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Your records on the last review—they were low and we all know you can do a lot better. This is your plan right? Next Away Mission Spock is sent down and then you get the captain's chair?"

Rose shrugged and looked at her tricorder readings, smiling a little to herself. At first she thought that scoring higher than Spock on her next couple reviews would get her into the captain's chair, but she had figured out what they would need on the next actually charted mission. Sure there could be something in between there, but if didn't meet the Away Party requirements, she'd get the ship and Spock would have to go down with Kirk onto the planet. Rose didn't have to worry about Kirk not going—he _always_ went down on the planet because he felt like he needed to be in the action and experience everything hands on instead of listening to the reports.

"I am simply just behind." Rose told McCoy.

"You're not behind—you're devious. What is with your feud with the pointy eared hobgoblin anyway?" McCoy asked her.

Rose shrugged. "It's not a 'feud' exactly…just a little ongoing sort of game."

"Game?" McCoy asked her with a raised eyebrow. "So you like him."

"God no—I mean I like him but not in the crush way…I like doctors." Rose told him with a shrug.

McCoy didn't quite catch it at first, but when he did the double take and saw her look away from him when he looked at her he got it—she was interested in _him_. How could he do that to her? She was practically a little girl compared to him. He was 12 and hitting on women older than him when she had been born. Still, it wasn't like she wasn't attractive and it wasn't like they didn't have things to talk about to keep them both entertained and intrigued by each other. Also, he hadn't been laid in quite a while…

Rose laughed and it warmed McCoy's insides. "It certainly took you just a little bit to figure out my intentions with you, Doctor. I'm not a subtle flirter."

McCoy smiled at her. "Obviously."

"I understand if the age is an issue, so just be aware of it." Rose said, and then they both turned when they heard a scream.

Oddly it was rather girlish sounding, but when they got to the drop off site, they found a group of Romulins holding up weapons accompanied by spear carrying native, Kirk standing with his hands where they could see them and Ensign Gregory with blood on his red uniform, dead on the ground. He looked like he had been speared, and McCoy and Rose held their hands up with sighs. Romulins—Rose really, really hated Romulins. She had never encountered them personally until Nero, and though from the future, Rose was completely not their fans. Besides…they had killed Peter…and she just couldn't forgive them for that.

"What is the Federation doing here?" The lead Romulin asked, jabbing Kirk in the stomach with his gun.

Kirk looked him in the eye. "Simply scouting."

"Scouting? Ha!" The Romulin laughed. "We'll see about that."

"Do you think they'll torture us?" McCoy leaned over and asked Rose, who could hear the slight fear in his voice, but he was trying to be calm—the man did _not_ like violent confrontation.

Rose smiled and winked at him. "Don't worry…I won't let them rape you."

McCoy cracked a smile and then they both walked side by side McCoy actually entertaining the thought of being with the girl walking next to him. Twelve years or no, the girl was spunky, talented and she could take care of herself and those around her. With Kirk and Rose by his side, McCoy knew they could get out of this with no casualties. And was the lead Romulin looking at Rose funny? That couldn't be good…McCoy was going to have to get over the bit of fear in the pit of his stomach and protect her—she hadn't lived enough yet, and deserved her life.

"How do we contact the ship?" Kirk asked McCoy and Rose softly as they followed the Romulins.

Rose smiled a little. "Don't worry…Lucinda will know something's wrong."


	3. Thanks For Saving My Life

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Gah!**

**I love this story, but I'm starting to feel like its writing itself, lol.**

**Anyways, this chapter has a whole lot of Spock in it, as well as a shining Bones moment, some Kirk, and Lucinda.**

**Just a heads up that I did mention before it was slightly movie AU.**

**You will notice that with what Spock thinks about later on, and I hope you can accept it.**

**Also remember that this is a Spock/OC/Bones story now…but started off as a Spock/OC, and will end as a Spock/OC.**

**So don't leave me based on what will happen in the next few chapters, please.**

**This is your author speaking: Warning, this is a little smut in this chapter.**

**Hope you like it!**

****

Lucinda's ears perked up a little bit when she realized that something was off. Even though she and Rose were both entirely human, the two have them had been together long enough to know when the other one was in trouble. Their bond had been described in many different ways—strange, uncanny, a blessing, creepy, amazing—but they had both learned to live with it and use it. She hurried onto the bridge, Scotty raising an eyebrow at her, hurrying to Spock's side as he sat in the captain's chair.

"The Away Team needs our help—at least Rose does." Lucinda told him as he opened his mouth.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "It does not seem logical that you would know such a thing when the Away Team has yet to rendezvous with the ship at the allotted check-in time."

Lucinda rolled her eyes—this was why she really didn't care at all about trying to figure Spock out…he annoyed her. Who cared about logic anyways? Granted, she understood that sometimes logic was needed, but mostly she just needed to get Spock to understand that she simply _knew_ they needed help. Unfortunately Lucinda also knew that she was no where near as good at arguing with Spock as Rose was…Rose was so attracted to Spock she'd just never admit it. Lucinda was completely certain that was the only reason that Rose cared so much about beating him and about figuring out what made him tick.

"Look, I can't really explain it, but Rose and I are able to sense when the other is in trouble and you please just…check it out?" Lucinda pleaded.

Spock still looked very uncertain but he nodded. "Lieutenant Chekov, search for any special anomalies or discrepancies that may cause problems for the Away Team?"

Lucinda beamed at the pointy-eared Vulcan in front of her. "Thank you! Oh, and could you sign this? You are after all acting captain right now."

Lucinda handed Spock the pad to sign and they both looked up as Chekov tried to get their attention. Lucinda smiled as Spock raised an eyebrow, not at all expecting something to actually be wrong. He had simply been humoring the Yeoman in front of him because they were waiting on a response from the Away Team. However, when Chekov began to explain that discrepancies in the EM emissions wavelengths, everyone was quite aware of what was going on.

"The Romulans are cloaked and they know that we're here." Lucinda explained. "Care to try and check on the Away Team now, Captain?"

"I do not find your tone very respectful of my position, Yeoman, but I appreciate you bringing this to my attention." Spock said, and Lucinda could see a slight smile appear on his face. "I believe it seems only fair that you accompany me down to the surface to find our comrades—you are after all somehow psychically linked to Commander Gabriel."

Lucinda beamed. "I would love to accompany you, Captain."

Lucinda was actually quite versed in combat and she knew all about Away Team protocol, so Spock had made quite a logical decision. Spock handed the bridge over to Scotty, who sat down in the captain's chair, and then he and Lucinda headed straight for the transporter room, where Ensign Gray was ready to beam them down to the planet. Equipped with their communicators and one phaser each, the two found themselves transported and standing on the surface of the planets, rather alert. If their comrades were down here, they would certainly be able to find them while Lieutenant Uhura tried to hail the Romulans and explain our position.

Lucinda smiled at the desert like planet and followed Spock as he headed towards a large rock formation with a cave. Lucinda watched him as he read the readings on the tricorder, motioning for her to follow him into the cave. He could read their life signs, and figured that if they got there and were outnumbered, at least if they could try and use some form of diplomacy. These Romulans were not entirely like Nero—they could be reasoned with if they felt they had something to gain from the situation. Lucinda sneezed though, and Spock tried desperately not to sigh loudly—he really hoped they could sneak past the Romulans without Lucinda sneezing because of all of the dirt that occasionally got swept up on a breeze and went into her nose.

"You are quite the specimen." The lead Romulan told Rose, holding her chin and looking her over. "For an unattractive human, that is."

"Don't touch her!" McCoy told him, anger in his eyes.

The Romulan laughed and let go of Rose's face roughly, looking McCoy directly in the eyes. He knew that McCoy was baiting him because he felt attached to the human female, and it made the Romulan all that more aware at what kind of leverage such a woman could become. Kirk started to talk to him, McCoy making sure Rose was all right, and the Romulan looked at him and stood up from his kneeling position. If the captain wanted a word, the Romulan would lend an ear.

"We have not come to make war with you—we can simply leave." Kirk said. "We were simply here to scout, and it is our desire to return to our ship so if you could simply understand that we intend no harm, no one needs to get hurt."

Rose scoffed but bit her lip when the Romulan looked at her. He knelt down again to try and teach her a lesson, but McCoy got in between him and Rose and then a rock near them exploded. McCoy threw himself on top of Rose to protect her from the blow, grunting a little as a large piece of rock hit him in the side. Rose cupped McCoy's chin and brought his face up a little more, looking him in the eye and smiling at him. McCoy managed to smile back as they both heard familiar phaser fire, the Romulans ending up stunned, laying around them.

"Thank you for that." Rose told McCoy, her face close to his as she lifted her head up a little. "How is you side?"

McCoy waved it off and then rested his motioned hand back on the ground. "It's nothing I can't fix when we return to the ship."

"Well it was brave and unnecessary." Rose replied, and kissed him softly.

It was a quick kiss, and McCoy did not have time to respond, but he found himself enjoying the slight brush of skin he was provided with when her nose brushed against his. He got off of her, Kirk, Lucinda and Spock watching them, and he held his hand out to Rose to help her up. She grasped it and then stood, letting go of his hand to brush herself off. Kirk smirked at McCoy who found himself blushing a little, and then they followed Spock and Lucinda out to the rendezvous point, beaming back up onto the ship. Lucinda wasn't quite sure what was going on exactly, but she was aware that it was going to bring some much unneeded drama with it.

****

"I came to check on your progress, Commander." Spock informed Rose.

He attributed his slight loss of control to his feelings to the demolition of Vulcan, but sometimes Spock felt as if something else was wrong with him. He and Rose had been rivals for plenty of time to either form a strong kinship or not, and seeing Rose kiss McCoy had somehow unraveled whatever it was that he and Rose had created. They did not fight all the time, and though they annoyed each other, there was a deep respect for each other that they both knew the other felt—and now there was jealousy on Spock's part. Rose had kissed McCoy, and for some reason Spock had found himself wishing that she hadn't. The only kiss he had ever received was from Uhura in the elevator on board the ship, but he had made it clear to her that such relationships were frowned upon…and even then he'd thought of Rose.

Spock knew that he had always had somewhat of a crush on Rose, but he had hidden it well through their debate and through their need of logic. Though Rose behaved illogically sometimes and firmly believed in the necessity of emotions, Spock had always found their arguments quite stimulating. Now he was faced with a human emotion he would much rather not have to feel, and he didn't know what to do about it. He had simply decided to focus on his work, for Rose had never showed even the slightest implication of wanting to be his bond mate, and he didn't know why he had even thought about it himself. Pleasurable debating and mutual respect aside, there had never been any indication that the two could stand each other for long periods of time.

"I finished hours ago, Commander. I am simply thinking in the form of chess. Care to join me?" Rose asked.

Her tone suggested that she was not really in the mood to debate anything, but a game of chess played the right way could certainly serve as stimulation. So Spock nodded at her and she smiled, glad that she knew now that she and Spock could wind down every so often with a game of reason and not of wits. She too found their arguments kind of hot and bothering when they got really into them, but she still found Spock to be slightly obnoxious—it was his lack of feeling. She had seen a hint of feeling in him when Nero had attacked, and he _had_ been the one to open up his arms to her when she needed to cry on someone when she had found Peter dead…he was the one person who had actually held her close when she found his body…the one person who had actually told her to channel her anger creatively.

Rose looked at Spock after she made a move. "I am actually quite fabulous at this game, so you may have to reconsider."

Spock shook his head. "It is only logical to play a worthy opponent in the hopes of furthering my potential for such a game."

"Agreed, yet it is also logical to back down when you know that you will defeated." Rose replied, and wiggled her eyebrows as Spock raised an eyebrow and smiled at her, making his move. "Someone is playing and relying a little _too_ much on logic."

Spock watched as Rose made her next move and raised an eyebrow—he could not see the logic in Rose leaving her queen wide open for him to capture without being caught. Then again, it was the not being caught part that suddenly made him think that maybe that was her plan—make him think he was in the clear to capture her, when really she was waiting for him to get a piece out of the way for her to win. So Spock looked over his own pieces once again and made a move that had nothing to do with her queen, making Rose laugh. She moved her queen to a position on the board and looked at him, him shocked, but looking up to meet her beautiful brown eyes with his.

"Checkmate." Rose told him with a smile. "Part of this game is knowing how your opponent thinks…I seem to have you down to a 'T', Commander."

Spock was quite impressed. "If I did not have to make it to the bridge, I would ask for a rematch."

Rose shrugged and nodded, aware he had to go, but unaware that Spock was feeling slight sensations of stimulation he'd never felt before. She was the first female to ever beat him at chess, and the fact that she knew him so well left him a little nervous and a little impressed. She was actually one of a very selected few who could beat him, and he wanted to stay and see if she could beat him again, but he had to get back to the bridge. So he looked over her work, knew it was beyond standards, and promised her that he would go down on the next Away Mission to let her have the ship. He knew that notion would make her happy, and he was rewarded by her smile, and her hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze and then leaving him to shake the feelings off and head to the bridge.

Rose found herself practically skipping down the corridor, not in the least bit aware that she mentally _and_ physically stimulated Spock in a way Vulcan males were shamed of being stimulated. She just had to tell McCoy about how all of this was going for her—after all it had been _his_ suggestion to her to just do her best and wait to be rewarded. So she hurried into the lift, saying 'hello' to a random engineer that she did not know, and then going straight into Sick Bay. Nurse Chapel was just leaving, and McCoy found his muscles tensing up just a little bit—he still wasn't quite over what had happened on the planet the day before…still hadn't gotten over liking the soft, quick kiss.

"You'll never guess what just happened to me!" Rose exclaimed.

McCoy laughed a little, catching his breath as she stepped up very close to him. "What?"

Rose rolled her eyes playfully. "I said you'll never _guess_."

"Oh so this is one of your little games?" McCoy asked her, resting his hands on her shoulders and wishing for the love of God he hadn't decided to touch her, because he found himself bringing her close to him as she stepped forward again, taking his hands on her shoulders as an invitation to press their bodies together.

Rose giggled a little and McCoy grunted happily. "Someone's happy to see me."

McCoy was desperately trying to fight the sexual need to take her right then and there when her eyes traveled from the bulge in his pants to his eyes, waiting to look into hers. He kept telling himself that she was only 20—she was a little girl, right? It would be wrong of him to take advantage of a beautiful girl that was so young. It wasn't like they'd just met, though—in fact they'd known each other in the academy, and she's rivaled him in medical practices. In fact they had quite a lot to talk about while she was helping him in Sick Bay when Nero had attacked. She was the only woman that he knew that didn't find him strange or disgruntled—shit! He'd just acknowledged she was a woman.

"Rose…" McCoy told her, trying to protest but gripping her hips and sliding her up a little, pleased to feel her body move against his and her legs wrap around his waist automatically. "This really isn't right…"

Rose squeezed her hips against him, rewarded with the sensation of his body shuddering as he grunted, pressing her to the nearest medical table and giving in to the urge to rub himself against her. It didn't help that she moaned softly, and he rubbed again, a little harder that time to try and ease the lust so he could get off of her and apologize—it didn't work. He found his hands fumbling a little as he started to give in to the need, and Rose moved her hips against him to ease her own need, moaning a little more as he slipped her underwear off and undid his pants.

"Thank you again for protecting me, yesterday." Rose whispered as she felt his warm hand slip between her thighs.

McCoy sighed. "I feel like I'm stealing innocence."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're a doctor, Leonard—just pretend you're giving me a physical."

**Note: I love Bones to death, so he will get his very own happy ending. I've fashioned this one off of DeForest Bones, so he's a little sex deprived, which attributes to his horny feelings. He is also Karl Urban Bones…all of the characters overlap a little, but are mostly the movie characters with some TOS in them. Just letting you know.**


	4. And a Triangle Forms

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Poor Spock has a crush but Bones and his horniness got the girl!**

**Well now how the Heck are they going to deal with it?**

**Remember how I said I always have a plan?**

**Well I **_**do**_** always have a plan.**

**So bear with me and keep reading.**

**Lots of Lucinda in this one.**

**=P**

****

It had been two weeks since Rose and McCoy had experienced what it was like to have sex with each other on the medical table in Sick Bay. They had decided afterwards to keep it to themselves, not wanting to draw any unneeded attention from anyone on the ship when they were supposed to be professional. It actually had made McCoy rather unexplainably happen that Rose had some logic in her. Normally he'd simply spit in logic's face, but the fact that she wasn't ashamed, she just wanted him to herself, pleased him utterly and completely. Besides, the sex had been fantastic, and it hadn't been the last time for them—that had become completely noticeable to them both in the two weeks that they had been together.

"I am not a machine, you horny old man." Rose said with a giggle, stroking his bare chest with her knuckles as he rang his leg against hers under the covers.

It had actually been only the second night that McCoy had spent the night in Rose's quarters, and he hoped it wasn't the last time. She was laying on her side, her back to him, and McCoy ran his fingers along her hip. She'd taken to calling him 'old man', which just made him sadly want her more, and he enjoyed pretending that it offended him. He was finally accepting that even though she was young, they were both adult enough to make their own decisions, and she wanted to be with him, so since he wanted the union as well, he was willing to give it a try.

"Oh I'm old, am I?" McCoy baited.

Rose nodded and turned over in his arms. "Oh, God, _so_ old."

McCoy smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "If I'm so old why are you attracted to me?"

"Because I'm into old men, duh." Rose replied rolling her eyes, laughing and kissing him back as he kissed her.

McCoy knew that even though a little sex deprived over the years, he adored the girl in front of him for more than just her own sexual urges. He slipped his hand out of her messy locks and slid his hand down her side, under the covers, bringing her hips against his body. Rose laughed a little and rolled her eyes, but allowed him to move her against him softly. McCoy was kind of a horny bastard, but Rose didn't mind him that way at all—in fact she was quite intrigued by his sex drive and thoroughly pleased by it.

"Leonard…" Rose began, but closed her mouth as he put his finger to her lips.

She allowed herself to be pinned to the bed, McCoy on top of her, and raised her eyebrow at him. He smiled and kissed her neck, nuzzling her with his nose and she leaned her head against his, grunting softly merrily as he nibbled on her flesh a little. They certainly didn't have any clothes on to act as obstacles, so if he was really going to have at her, he might as well now while she was willing. Still, they both had jobs to do, and he had to get out of her quarters without anyone noticing that he had come out of them looking pleased and slightly exhausted.

"We don't really have the time—" Rose tried.

"—medical studies actually give a big thumbs up to sex in the morning—keeps you healthy." McCoy replied.

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed, completely giving in, Lucinda stepping into Kirk's quarters when he told her to come in. She'd gotten a little better at actually being able to talk to Kirk in the morning, and this morning she'd brought him sausage. They were going to go down on another planet today, and Lucinda knew that Rose was looking forward to being in control of the ship. Kirk smiled up at her and then grinned at the sight and smell of the sausage, very much appreciating his Yeoman's little bribe.

"How did you manage to get sausage back in my diet?" Kirk asked Lucinda.

Lucinda shrugged. "Bones was just goading you—so here is your breakfast, Captain."

"I hope you're planning on staying to eat with me, Yeoman." Kirk told her with a wink. "You're company is enjoyed every time."

Kirk knew that he was hitting on his adorable, blonde Yeoman, and he found himself realizing that he was actually really not getting any action lately. McCoy was getting action—he didn't need to say it for his eyes to betray it to Kirk—Kirk just wasn't sure with who yet. He was also quite aware that Spock was wishing he was human—even if Spock didn't know he was wishing he was human—because Kirk had noticed the very short look that Spock had given Rose for the last few days. Kirk knew that Spock had realized that he was giving Rose looks of longing and had been cutting them short, but everyone had someone and Kirk sadly realized he couldn't just want Lucinda to want her—that wasn't fair to her.

Lucinda smiled. "I can certainly join you, Captain."

Kirk motioned for her to have her way with the replicator, and smiled at her as she got herself some breakfast and brought it over. Actually, Lucinda wasn't half bad to look at Kirk found himself realizing. Her hair was short but not too short and very dirty blonde, which complimented her ocean green eyes. They were the pretty shade of blue, he was certain, and he was very attracted to the flecks of green and yellow. Kirk wasn't even phases by his and Lucinda's nine year difference—in fact he really enjoyed that he was older and she was new to the ways of men…maybe that made him incredibly dirty…

"So how do you think that Rose feels about Spock?" Kirk asked Lucinda as she began to eat her eggs.

Lucinda looked up at him. "I think she's secretly attracted, but she's been flirting with McCoy a bit, lately."

Kirk looked at her. "Oh so _she's_ the girl he's been sleeping with! I guess I just thought the kiss on the planet was actually a 'thank you'."

Lucinda raised an eyebrow. "I doubt they're sleeping together."

"Well he's sleeping with someone." Kirk replied, and then looked at Lucinda as she shook her head and gripped her fork. "What?"

"That little secretive bitch." Lucinda muttered.

****

"Oh you have got a _lot_ of explaining to do!" Lucinda told Rose when she arrived on the bridge, Kirk and Spock headed down to the transporter room with McCoy. "I cannot believe that you didn't tell me!"

Rose blushed and swallowed, lowering her voice. "Can we talk about my sex life _after_ the Away Mission, please?"

"So you admit you have one!" Lucinda exclaimed.

Rose laughed awkwardly and pointed to the lift, silently ordering Lucinda to get off of the bridge. Having the captain's chair to herself was hard enough without her lifetime best friend wanting to have it out about the secrets she'd been keeping from her. Rose knew she should have told Lucinda about what had been going on two weeks ago, but having the secret with McCoy had just been so pleasant for a while and now it was like she had face it. Oh well—she wasn't in the least bit ashamed of her horny old man. If Lucinda wanted to talk about it, then they'd talk about it and then everyone would feel so much better…just later.

"I'm going, I'm going—but don't expect this to be over!" Lucinda warned, and headed into the lift, Rose smiling at Chekov, who was giving her the most amusing look.

Rose, even though completely and utterly ahead in everything at the academy, had been well acquainted with Lieutenant Pavel Chekov. Lucinda was much more acquainted with him because they had taken training classes together, but Rose had spent time with him as well. She shrugged and sat down in the captain's chair, tuning out everyone at the moment as she took in the moment—she was sitting in the captain's chair on the Enterprise, and it was all thanks to Spock. She smiled a little at how wrong she had been about him.

Rose had always found Spock to be logical and beautiful and she was completely drawn to him, but she had found him to be obnoxious. Now she found him to be endearing and accommodating, and she knew she had absolutely no reason to blame him for his lack of emotions. She knew more than anyone else about Vulcans—she had done a dissertation about them in the academy, and it had been one of her most shining moments. Spock was actually quite aware of the dissertation, and it was one of the reasons why he had found himself drawn to her—she respected his culture, even if sometimes their ways sometimes frustrated her.

"How does it feel to finally be in the captain's chair?" Chekov asked her.

Rose looked up at him and smiled. "Fantastic, Pav. Does everything on the planet looks stable and suitable?"

"Yes…Captain." Chekov replied.

"Then take us out of orbit—kidding." Rose said as Chekov, Sulu and Scotty all gave her strange looks from their perches on the bridge. "Wow…tough crowd."

Chekov was the first to laugh with her, and once down on the planet, Kirk found himself trying to figure out how this was all going to go. McCoy had Rose as a girlfriend kind of and it was obvious that Spock wanted her, so he was kind of hoping that it would not come up. He watched as Spock opened up his tricorder and began to scan the planet's surface, McCoy going straight for the vegetation. Kirk looked around at the desert-like land, and up at the harsh sun, wondering how the species down here survived.

"There are bodies of water." Spock informed Kirk, as if reading his mind. "There seems to be an encampment a little further down that our scanners did not detect. It seems to be protected."

"Then we should study the encampment." Kirk told Spock. "There can be no harm to see how the people live while we are here, can there?"

McCoy laughed. "None at all. I would like to send some of this vegetation up—Rose would enjoy it about as much as I would."

Kirk took a deep breath as he saw Spock's ears perk up a little, Lucinda bursting into an empty Sick Bay and heading straight for Jessica. Whenever McCoy went down to the planet, Jessica would spend lots of time in Sick Bay with Nurse Chapel, unless she was desperately needed in Engineering. Jessica looked up as Lucinda hurried into the room and she laughed a little—the girl looked determined. If Jessica had learned anything about Lucinda at all, it was that when in the company of people that she knew well and trusted, she was determined and outgoing—she just clammed up around boys she found herself attracted to…like Kirk and Chekov.

"Did _you_ know that your brother was sleeping with Rosie?" Lucinda asked Jessica.

Jessica stopped smiling. "No, I didn't—they're what?"

Lucinda sighed. "You mean to tell me that your twin vibe hasn't been working at all? That for the last like two weeks or something they've been all hot and sweaty and entangled?"

Jessica couldn't help but laugh at Lucinda's need to be in the loop. She wasn't mad about what had happened between McCoy and Rose at all—she was mad that Rose had shut her out…it had to be the first time Rose had done that. Jessica was actually very happy for McCoy even if she was shocked. Ever since his divorce, McCoy had been a little down and a little _too_ focused on his work as far as Jessica was concerned, and she wanted badly for her brother to unwind. If that meant that he found a girl as strong-willed, confident and brilliant as Rose, then so be it.

"I didn't know, but I'm happy if they're happy." Jessica replied.

Lucinda rolled her eyes. "That's easy for _you_ to say! You don't expect her to tell you everything!"

Jessica laughed. "She would have told you when she found the right moment to—you know her that well, don't you?"

Lucinda took a deep breath and nodded slowly—she _was_ happy that Rose and McCoy were happy because they both deserved it. Kirk felt the same way, but he hated to think that right at that moment Spock was going to figure it out and then treat Rose differently be that logical, professional or what. McCoy seemed so excited to be able to share something with Rose, and Spock could not betray that emotion or any other on his face, so he simply continued to use his tricorder. Kirk sighed loudly, and then they began to walk, Kirk clearing his throat a little as McCoy grinned again.

"Rose, this is the Captain." Kirk said, opening up his communicator. "We're going to stay down here a little longer to figure out how the people live so that you can log it into the ship's database."

Rose beamed. "There are people down there?"

Kirk smiled at her curiosity. "There are. I will contact you when we are done down here."

**Note: My Rose/Spock plan from the beginning is still completely and utterly intact, so stick around—there's a LOT of Rose/Spock next chapter.**


	5. Anniversary of Death

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay so this chapter brings us to the beginning of the storyline I was originally going to follow—but will not bring us to the climax of that story arc.**

**That will come later, people.**

**So here we go…**

****

"Are you all right, Rose?" Jessica asked her as Rose sat on the hospital bed looking down.

"I'm fine." Rose replied softly.

Jessica looked at Rose and tried really hard to figure out why Rose was looking so distant and sad that morning. Rose had the day off so Jessica half expected her to be reading in her quarters or playing Spock at chess, but she just sat there in Sick Bay not even watching McCoy do his morning tests. Normally Rose would lend a hand, but even McCoy was letting her be. What exactly was going on that Jessica wasn't in on? Were Rose and McCoy fighting in some strange way and Rose was waiting for McCoy to cave—because McCoy did not easily cave when he thought he was right about something.

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked her, frowning a little when she nodded.

McCoy sighed. "Jess, will you let Rosie be, please?"

Jessica looked up at her brother and then grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him back to his office—him calling her by his nickname for her meant that he wasn't mad. So why did she look so sad and why wasn't McCoy trying to comfort her? Why was he simply letting her sit there and stare off into space when it was _obvious_ that something was bothering her? McCoy sighed deeply and ruffled his hair a little bit as Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and looked him in the eye.

"Why aren't you out there comforting your girlfriend? Is just all quick bangs and no compassion?" Jessica asked him.

McCoy gave her a look. "Well now you're starting to sound like Lucinda."

"Don't change the subject, Leo!" Jessica warned and McCoy knew she meant business.

"Look she…" McCoy sighed, "…she is having a trying day and she said she didn't want to talk about it, all right, Jess? It's too early in the relationship to push her, and so I'm giving her, her space until _she_ decides to tell _me_ what she needs."

Jessica nodded because it seemed like McCoy _had_ in fact actually tried to get through to her. Everyone knew that Rose Gabriel was stubborn, and if McCoy was letting her sit in Sick Bay to think, Jessica approved. The way McCoy saw it was that when she decided she wanted his comfort, she was right there in Sick Bay to comfort her. Rose knew that McCoy meant well, and she appreciated that he was trying to let her know that he was there for her, but she really just needed to go down to the labs. After all…that was the _true_ place of Peter's death.

"I'm going down to the labs." Rose announced softly.

McCoy looked at her as he came out of his office. "Are you sure you want to go down there right now, Rosie?"

Rose smiled a sad smile and then kissed him tenderly. "I'll be fine, I promise, Bonesy."

McCoy kissed her once more. "Promise to talk to me tonight?"

Rose just nodded and kissed him again to try and prove to him that she was fine, but McCoy could see right through the sadness in the kiss. He desperately wanted to know what was wrong with her, but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to ask her right out to tell him because he didn't want to overstep his boundaries as boyfriend. Rose knew that McCoy was curious, but she simply could not vocalize exactly how she was feeling when she rolled out of bed that morning. She had woken up alone and looked up at the ceiling, realizing slowly as the normal happy morning feeling numbed, that it had been exactly three years since Nero…three years since Peter had been taken from her.

Rose found herself struggling for composure as she walked down the corridor, telling herself she simply wasn't going to cry—not yet. She took deep breaths and then found herself no longer able to keep the sobs in as she got down to the labs and hugged herself. She closed her eyes as the tears ran down her cheeks, feeling the embrace of familiar arms before she thought about how things used to be. Before she remembered the conversation that she and Peter had had before Nero's attack.

_Peter looked his little sister in the eye. "If something happens to me, Rosie—"_

"—_Nothing's going to—" Rose tried._

"—_if it does." Peter protested. "I want you to send my body back to Earth and have Mom and Dad bury me next to Grandpa—I don't want to stay out here in space."_

_Rose nodded, biting her lip. "I promise—same for me okay?"_

How could she have just let that be the end of the conversation? She shouldn't have left him down in the labs to go to her station. She should have been there to help him with medical supplies when the console went off in his face. Why wasn't she there to save him like a good sister would? Why was she such a lousy sister?

"Is there something that I can do to make you feel more comfortable?" Spock asked her.

Rose shook her head as she cried into him. "What you're doing is enough."

Spock nodded—he'd thought so. "You would feel more comfortable in my quarters."

Rose laughed a little and looked up at him with wet, beautiful eyes. "You mean _you_ would feel more comfortable in your quarters?"

Rose waved it off when he started to protest and followed him out of the labs and into the lift. She was surprised that out of everyone on the ship, Spock had been the one to comfort her. He had lost his mother and she knew that, but to some extent Rose had just assumed that the Vulcan in him would rear its ugly head and he'd be stoic about it. Then again he'd been there—he'd been there when Rose had found his body and he'd held her as McCoy got a team to take Peter's body back to Sick Bay.

"_PETER!" Rose cried, the security team not letting her go to him. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"_

"_They are merely trying to take him to Sick Bay to save him." Spock tried, even though he knew that Rose knew that Peter could not be saved, and she had the human need to protect the body of her brother._

"_PETER!" Rose screamed and found arms around her._

_She was surprised to find that the tunic she was pressed to was blue in color, and yet she held onto Spock for dear life as the sobs continued. Peter had been her only family and now he was gone—ripped away from her. There was nothing that anyone could do for her to make it better, but the holding was nice…especially when Spock stroked her hair a little. He knew he shouldn't be showing emotions, but if something bad had happened to him whether he showed emotions on the outside or not, his mother used to run his fingers through his hair and his human side would feel comforted._

_Spock rested his head on hers as he continued to stroke her hair. "Channel your anger with Nero, Rose…don't let it control you, but use it."_

****

Lucinda had seen Rose once that day and she knew why Rose was so upset—everything around her reminded her of Peter that day. Lucinda knew that Rose wanted to be alone and yet in the company of people, but it seemed to her that Spock was the only one that could get Rose to open up about it all. After all…Spock was the only one that Rose had really talked to about it in the first place. Rose never went into any detail about Peter's death at all, and Lucinda knew that Rose had a hard time keeping those emotions to herself, but she also knew that Rose didn't want to relive it—but today she was being forced to.

"You look contemplative." Kirk told her with a smile.

Lucinda smiled back at him. "Yeah, I just…I'm worried about Rosie today."

Kirk nodded. "What's wrong with Rose?"

Lucinda sat down next to Kirk as he ate his breakfast and shrugged. "Today is the three year anniversary of Peter's death."

Kirk looked up at her and their eyes met and he nodded. He had been there when Spock and Rose had appeared on the bridge after he and Sulu had come back from disabling Nero's machine. He had been friends with Peter in the academy, and it hurt him to know that Rose was still in so much emotional pain every time the anniversary of Peter's death rolled around. Kirk, Lucinda and Spock were the only people on the Enterprise who knew why Rose went into her dark place on this day, and Rose wouldn't have it any other way. She hated that she felt so weak when the day rolled around, and she tried her best to be strong but couldn't help but remember everything about that day.

"Do you suppose she's in Sick Bay or in the labs?" Kirk asked Lucinda.

Lucinda shrugged as she smiled a little. "She's probably in Sick Bay with Bones since they're dating. He's probably comforting her this year."

Kirk nodded. "I wish that there was something we could do for her."

"If you don't mind, I may have to go and see her instead of finishing our daily breakfasts." Lucinda announced, standing up.

Kirk smirked. "Then you're going to have to make it up to me by seeing me for dinner tonight, Lucinda."

Lucinda blushed and accepting, heading to Sick Bay and grinning in the lift. She couldn't believe it—she had a date with _KIRK_ that night! It was a date, right? She hadn't misread the smirk or the wink after she accepted, right? Lucinda shook her head and beamed—of course she hadn't misread the signals! Wow…her dream come true was happening and then it hit her—how could she possibly have her first date with Kirk on the anniversary of Peter's death? Wasn't that completely selfish and heartless of her?

"Is Rose not here?" Lucinda asked after sighing to herself when she walked through the Sickbay doors.

Nurse Chapel looked up and shook her head. "Rose left to go down to the labs about 20 minutes ago."

Lucinda nodded. "Thanks anyway, Christine."

Christine nodded as Lucinda turned to leave and Rose smiled a little as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and tried to compose herself as she entered Spock's quarters. Rose was fascinated with the Vulcan harp that was up on his wall, and with the chess set on one of his tables. She hadn't ever actually been in Spock's room before, so tried to take the sight in before Spock talked to her and she turned around to look at the confusing man in front of her. One moment he's Vulcan, and the next minute he's human. She knew she shouldn't find it so weird when she was very aware that he was a child of two different worlds, but she'd always just assumed that his wish was to be Vulcan—to ignore his human half.

"The feeling of loss does not get any easier." Spock told her.

She shook her head. "No…it really, _really_ does not. Do you have tea or something?"

Spock nodded and replicated her some tea, handing it to her and offering her a spot on the couch. Rose sat down and then found herself snuggling up against him, surprised and yet now used to his arms locking around her. He was trying to show her comfort in a way that she understood, and in the confines of his quarters he was breaking no unspoken Vulcan rules. She knew it was not the most comfortable situation for him, but he was trying for the sake of making her feel better so that she could return to her post and continue to work efficiently—he'd explained that to her once before.

"Chess should make you feel better about comforting me." Rose told him, getting up and sitting at the table with the chess set. "Maybe if we play for an hour or two you can find a way to beat me."

Spock smiled a little at the challenge and raised an eyebrow. "I accept your challenge."

Rose nodded. "Of course you do, Spock—no true Vulcan would pass up an opportunity to logically decipher how to turn a situation around to his or her advantage."

Spock nodded as he sat down on the other side of the corner of the table from her. "You are correct, Rose—you may make the first move."

Rose smiled at him and then she tried to concentrate on the game and not on the fact that she and Spock were no calling each other 'Rose' and 'Spock' instead of 'Commander'. She and Spock had always been rivals, even though they both truly respected and adored the other. Without each other there would have been no one to compete with—no one to make the other work harder to be better. Rose couldn't stand it anymore though, and looked up at Spock after capturing one of his pieces.

"You called me 'Rose'." Rose told him softly.

Spock nodded. "Would you prefer it if I simply called you 'Commander'?"

Rose shook her head. "No, no—'Rose' is fine…I was just surprised is all."

Spock smiled a little. "I consider you my friend…and I call my friends by their true names."


	6. Meaningful Actions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Some of you are happy about the events and some are not.**

**Just keep in mind that it was a Spock story first before Bones lovingly coerced me into writing him into it, making it a love triangle.**

**This chapter was fun to write, and I have a little note/warning at the end you should read.**

**ENJOY!!**

****

"I dunno if this hair works, Lucinda." She told herself in the mirror. "Maybe something down that makes you look like you're making him work for it but you want it to? Yeah? Maybe?"

"_I need your expert opinion on something, Jess!" Lucinda exclaimed._

_Lucinda had already looked for Rose and hadn't found her, so she had gone to Jessica. Jessica had laughed and known right off the bat that it was about a boy—Jessica had freaked out this same way before when she was going on a date. Lucinda looked at McCoy until he got the idea that the girls wanted him to leave, and though he complained that it was in fact __**his**__ Sick Bay, he let them take over his office. Lucinda was practically bouncing up and down and Jessica had to grab a hold of both of her shoulders and tell her to take deep breaths before Lucinda dove right in._

"_I have a date with Jim tonight! At least I think I do." She said._

_Jessica laughed. "Well what happened exactly so that I can figure it out for you?"_

_Lucinda took a deep breath. "He told me I had to make up skipping breakfast by having dinner with him tonight and then he called me 'Lucinda' instead of 'Yeoman'."_

"_It's definitely a date—and he may try to sleep with you." Jessica told her._

_Lucinda's eyes widened. "What?!"_

Lucinda found herself completely looking forward to her date with Kirk. After talking it all over with Jessica Lucinda was pretty darned convinced that she was definitely going on a date with the captain. He'd not only called her 'Lucinda' but he'd winked and been flirty. Lucinda had officially changed her outfit twice and redone her hair three times, wishing she had Rose to talk to, but Rose wasn't in her quarters or Sick Bay or the labs. Come to think of it, Lucinda knew she should be more worried about where Rose was, but she was certain that Rose was taken care of wherever she was. Tomorrow morning Rose would be starry-eyed and fit for duty just like always.

"I think this is good." Lucinda told her reflection in the mirror.

She fluffed her hair and made sure the skirt she was wearing wasn't too short because she honestly didn't know what she thought about having sex with Kirk. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to him—it was that sex was one of those big deal thins for her and she didn't even know if she and Kirk were going o start dating yet. She wasn't like Rose—she knew from the stories Rose told her about McCoy that Rose would have slept with him even if she never ended up being his girlfriend. Lucinda and Rose had already lost their virginity so it wasn't that—it was that Lucinda had lost hers to someone who was _also_ stationed on the Enterprise.

On top of that awkwardness, Lucinda found herself needing the knowledge that the other person was going to stick around. Chekov had been her boyfriend for four months before they slept together, and then for four more months after that. The minute he got back from the fight with Nero, Lucinda found herself letting him go—whether she wanted to let him go or not. She knew that his one true wish was to serve on the Enterprise, and she knew she wanted to as well…but not to be close to Chekov. The second Lucinda realized she didn't want to be stationed on the Enterprise for Chekov…she knew it wasn't a soul mate situation and she got herself out.

She always told everyone who asked that she was there to stalk Kirk in a joking manner and though partially true, it was more that she wanted to be where Rose was. Lucinda and Rose had been best friends since they had met as children, and where Rose went, Lucinda wanted to go. Since the mission was going to be a five year mission, Lucinda knew she had to aim for the Enterprise and Rose helped her to get there. Now she was here and going on a date with the captain, and she was a little overwhelmed. How was she going to make all of this work? She really wasn't sure in the slightest.

"Good evening, Lucinda." Kirk greeted her.

Lucinda flashed him a smile. "Evening, Jim."

Kirk ushered her in as Rose found herself waking up in familiar arms. She turned over, her eyes closed, breathing in the scent of the man holding onto her. She smiled a little at how fantastic he smelled and wished to God that she didn't prefer the scent to the scent of McCoy. McCoy smelled fantastic, but Rose was pretty sure that this Vulcan smell was a lot more pleasing to her sense of smell. Her eyes fluttered open and she suddenly felt guilty, but couldn't stop looking at the sleeping Vulcan who arms were protecting her.

She'd been so exhausted from crying that she'd found herself drifting off but not quite wanting to leave. When Spock had offered her his bed, she'd reluctantly accepted and he'd apparently found himself needing to sleep as well because there he was…sleeping next to her, his mouth slightly open. Rose found herself wondering what Vulcans dreamt about as she ran her fingers through his hair lightly. She was more thankful for his company and comfort than he'd ever be able to know, and she hoped she could return the favor for him someday because he'd taken such good care of her. He was definitely just as much her friend as she was his.

_He really is beautiful._ She thought to herself with a smile, swallowing when she found herself thinking that about Spock and not about McCoy. _God…and he smells so damn good I don't want to get up!_

Rose squeezed her eyes shut and then found herself pulling out of his arms, Spock stirring. Spock was nothing like McCoy when he woke up—if Rose was getting up while McCoy was still in bed he'd joke about his sexual needs with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face and then either fondly demand a kiss or join her in the shower. Spock's eyes opened almost immediately and Rose knew he was suddenly alert, him sitting up and immediately apologizing for the unprofessionalism of his actions. Rose was feeling rather unprofessional herself—and like a terrible girlfriend—so she simply smiled at him and waved it off.

"You were being the perfect friend." Rose told him, and took his hand and kissed his fingertips. "Thank you."

As Rose got up to leave his cabin Spock found himself feeling stimulated—he'd just had his fingertips kissed by the object of his hidden lust. Vulcan fingers were very powerful and highly susceptible to stimulation—they used them for mind melds and easing Pon Farr. The brush of her soft lips against them had made Spock feel ready to copulate and he wasn't comfortable with that particular feeling. Feeling the need to indulge in sexual intercourse was an emotion not befitting an unpaired Vulcan, and since he and Rose were not mates of any kind, feeling these feelings for her was not only not professional, but it was not Vulcan or appropriate.

"I should meditate." Spock told himself after she left, and got off of his bed to get into his meditation stance.

****

"I was thinking about testing this one." McCoy told Rose as he pointed to a mold on one of the medical tables.

Rose looked away from Spock abruptly and smiled at McCoy. "I think that's a perfect idea. Want me to help you test it out?"

McCoy smiled. "Yeah…we could actually use your help, Spock."

"Of course, Doctor." Spock replied, trying hard not to look at Rose.

McCoy found himself noticing little things over the next week—like the looks that Rose and Spock gave each other. The looks were different when they were looking at each other and making eye contact and when they were looking at each other when the other wasn't aware. He'd never realized the kind of fondness that Spock's eyes exhibited when he looked at Rose and McCoy found himself becoming rather jealous because Rose seemed to have a newly discovered fondness for Spock as well. McCoy had always thought that the two were strictly rivals, but lately they'd definitely been friends.

Also, McCoy was quite aware that Spock had been with Rose when she was having her dark day the week before. She had told McCoy about it when she made it into his quarters late that night. The two had their own night planned, and she'd missed it partially by falling asleep in Spock's arms and having to wake up and will herself to go to McCoy. She hadn't told McCoy she'd been asleep in Spock's arms and then had to make herself get up out of his arms, but she had told him about Peter and Spock comforting her—McCoy hadn't thought that Spock had it in him at all to be comforting in a human way at all.

"I need Rosie, Bones." Lucinda said, popping into Sick Bay and giving her infamous puppy-dog eyes expression.

Rose smiled at McCoy. "I'll be back as soon as possible—Girl Talk must ensue."

McCoy nodded and when Rose turned to go, he took her hand and pulled her back to him. He kissed her gently, and she smiled but also gave him a 'now-it's-out-thanks-a-lot' look. McCoy knew his jealousy was getting the better of him when he actually found pleasure in the confusion in Spock's eyes, but then he felt bad about it all as Rose left. He never really thought of himself as a jealous kind of person—and he was definitely old enough to know better—but he really liked Rose. It made him feel even more jealous that he could picture the two of them and see what a couple they'd make…a good one.

"I take it that you and Rose are involved?" Spock asked McCoy, knowing it wasn't very Vulcan the kind of small talk he was making, but he genuinely wanted to know…and felt like he _had_ to.

McCoy nodded. "Going on three months come Thursday."

Spock nodded as well. "You certainly have a lot of professionalism, Doctor—not many people can pull off hiding a relationship for so long in such a confined space like the Enterprise."

"I don't think I liked the way you just said 'hiding'," McCoy told him with a little sigh, "but I'll assume that was a compliment."

"Indeed." Spock replied. "Professionalism is key to a successfully running ship."

McCoy just nodded at him and tried to change the subject, both of them trying to figure out a cure from the mold as Lucinda paced in her quarters, Rose watching her. Rose was aware that Lucinda was having some issues with her Kirk scenario—she liked him but didn't think she could sleep with him when Chekov would eventually find out about it. Rose had tried to explain to Lucinda that Chekov was a big boy and that the two of them had gotten over each other already—at least Chekov had moved on. Lucinda just waved it off like it was no big deal, but Rose knew better than that…she knew that deep down Lucinda's feelings for Chekov were resurfacing.

"Okay, so…tell me again why you're freaking out about Pav?" Rose asked her.

Lucinda sighed. "I don't know! That's just it! I mean I know that there are other people on the ship in our class who knew about me and Pav dating but…I just don't want him to be humiliated if me dating Jim gets out."

Rose nodded. "Secret relationships are amazing…until your boyfriend decides to ruin it in front of the guy that's supposed to just be your friend but you can't stop smelling him because he smells fantastic and he knows how to comfort you without making you _ask_ him for a hug."

Lucinda raised an eyebrow. "How'd we start talking about you and your love triangle with Bones and Spock?"

"We're _not_ talking about my love triangle, we're talking about yours—and I don't have a love triangle!" Rose added quickly. "Spock is just my friend so stop trying to make him out to be more than that!"

Lucinda gave Rose a look because they both knew that Rose had in fact been the one to bring it up, but she quickly dropped it. Making Rose upset was certainly no way to get Rose to help her with _her_ problem. She didn't really still like Chekov, did she? It felt to Lucinda that the only way to get Chekov off of her mind was to talk to him about it all and to see where Chekov stood with all of it. Lucinda felt like it was kind of a big 'no-no' to talk to her ex-boyfriend about the man she wanted as her current boyfriend, but she also felt like it had to be done.

"Should I talk to Pav?" Lucinda asked Rose, making a face when the words came out. "Or is that completely stepping over a line that shouldn't be crossed?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't think I'm the person to go to for relationship advice."

Lucinda nodded. "You're probably right. I mean you've got two men eating out of the palm of your hands right now and I don't even really have one. Why would I want _your_ advice?"

Rose rolled her eyes at Lucinda's sarcasm. "I do _not_ have two guys eating out of the palm of my hands."

"Are you stupid or something?" Lucinda asked her best friend. "Spock is completely crushing on you right now! It's _so_ obvious!"

**Note: I have started Summer classes! YAY! However, due to my current work schedule (I'm a nanny for triplets) and the annoying summer schedule of classes, I am only able to take online classes this quarter. *insert sad face here* lol. That means that I am going to be busy, and may only be posting once a week and/or when I have the time to post. I wish I could post more, but I have a lot of work to do this quarter! I love you all for your support! ~Kyla**


	7. Emotions Complicate Everything

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So I am doing pretty well with my homework and with writing too.**

**So here is another chapter.**

**=)**

**Also, I noticed a serious type-o I just went to fix: It has been THREE years since Nero—not one…sorry for the confusion.**

**Oh: and Scotty is Kirk's age.**

****

"What was that for?" McCoy asked with a pleased chuckle as he held Rose to him.

Rose didn't know why learning of Spock's crush had driven her to sleep with McCoy, but it had. She thought it was probably because of the grin she got on her face when she learned that Spock had been thinking of her in a romantic way and she'd been thinking of him like that too. Then it was also probably because in that moment of realization that she was grinning she felt guilty because she really was quite fond of McCoy. Her feelings were starting to get the better of her, and at first it had been really upsetting to her that she was going to have to cut her sudden feelings for Spock away, but she had McCoy—and she had developed feelings for him first.

Rose shrugged. "I just wanted to be with you—you've never had a problem with my forwardness before."

McCoy shrugged and chuckled, running his hands along her bare arms as they laid there cuddling with each other after a good go. He kissed her head softly as she ran her hands along his arms as well, and then looked at her, wishing she was looking him in the eye. He hadn't minded her storming into Sick Bay and whisking him away without looking at Spock, but to be fair, he knew something was up. In the three months that they'd been dating McCoy actually knew quite a bit more about her then he would ever admit.

"I was sensing the need of a sexual release because of tension." McCoy told her, still wishing she'd look him in the eye.

Rose kept her eyes fixed on her fingers as they ran along McCoy's arm. "I guess I'm a little upset…but mostly I just wanted to be with you."

Rose looked up at him and made the eye contact McCoy had been craving from her, and kissed him. She was trying desperately to get rid of the thoughts of Spock, but in the middle of the kiss she thought about what it would be like to kiss Spock. So she'd pulled away and ran her hand down McCoy's torso, McCoy stopping her hand with his before she started to solicit him for more sex. Something was up with her, and McCoy wanted to know what that something was before he just handed himself over to be her sex slave for the rest of the evening.

"I think you'll feel better if you tell me what's wrong." McCoy told her softly, kissing her hand.

Rose shook her head. "No I won't—I'll feel worse."

McCoy blushed. "Was the sweet talk too much? I told you to tell me if that got too embarrassing for you."

Rose laughed. "You know I love it when you talk to me like that—it has nothing to do with that. It's just…where do you see our relationship heading?"

McCoy was a little surprised by her question—he really hadn't thought of Rose Gabriel as the girl that needed to know where the relationship was headed. She was the kind of girl that loved being in a relationship, but was in it more for the fun of it, than for a commitment. Since he was still getting over his divorce as far as really, _really_ serious relationships were concerned, he was in their relationship for fun…and because he adored Rose more than he thought he did. It wasn't love—for either of them—but it was definitely a bond that they wanted to keep going with…keep discovering…see how deep it ran and how long it would last.

"If you like someone else, I'm not standing in your way." McCoy told her.

Rose frowned. "I'm not looking for some loophole to have sex with someone else, Leonard—and thank you very much for not caring if I was."

Rose started to move out of McCoy's arms, but he held her there, trying to explain to her that he did care—he just wasn't going to tell her that she couldn't leave him if she wanted to have someone else. Rose bit her lip because she kept feeling more and more, guilty, and Jessica blushed when she felt Scotty's hand brush across hers as he reached to show her something. Jessica had never told anyone, but she'd been crushing on Scotty since Nero, and Scotty had actually been crushing on her for the same amount of time. Jessica thought it would be awkward because she was older than he was, and Scotty found it intimidating because McCoy would hypospray him faster than anything if he made a mistake with his twin sister.

"I don't know why I'm even telling you all this, Jess. You know exactly what you're doing in here." Scotty told her with a smile, handing her a hydrospanner.

Jessica smiled back. "Well you can never be too careful, right?"

"Exactly." Scotty said, having to clear his throat and start pointing things out again when he found himself leaning in to kiss her just a little.

Jessica was pretty certain that she'd caught the lean in, but since Scotty had pulled away with very little visible notice of it, she dropped it. She had never been a very confrontational sort of person, and like Rose, had been scarred early on from a bad relationship. If Scotty wanted to have a relationship with her than _he'd_ have to be the one to start it, and so all Jessica could do was give him the right signals. It was beginning to strike her though as if Scotty was never going to read the signs, so for now she simply worked as much as she could to be close to him, and yet gave him his space so he wouldn't think she was stalking him.

"You really are my right hand girl." Scotty told Jessica when she did a simple repair, trying hard not check out her derriere, but not being able to pry his eyes from it.

Jessica laughed. "Thank you—I've learned it all from you."

"You can't leave the academy out of all the credit." Scotty told her, trying to look at her professionally but knowing he was slipping. "I'm going to be back, but I know you have everything under control around here."

Jessica just nodded as she smiled at him, wondering what was wrong as he hurried out into the lift. He went straight up a few decks and then out into a corridor, heading for Sick Bay. If just watching Jessica was going to bring this many problems, he was really going to need to get some kind of blessing from McCoy. When Nurse Chapel told Scotty that McCoy had gone to his quarters, Scotty hurried over there and then was surprised to see Rose kissing him and telling him to put some clothes on right when the doors opened. McCoy hadn't expected anyone to be on the other side, and when Rose saw him she sighed—well now the relationship was most definitely out in the open.

"And on that note I'm heading down to the labs." Rose said.

Scotty looked at McCoy as Rose went past him. "Well isn't she a catch?"

McCoy coughed because he knew that Scotty was bringing up her age and then ushered Scotty in, groping for his medical tunic and pulling it on. Rose and McCoy weren't ashamed of their relationship because of each other, because they were very comfortable with who they were and who the other one was. Rose and McCoy were worried about what others would think: an emotionally scarred, starry-eyed little girl and a disgruntled old doctor who should know better. Scotty was much too focused to think too much on the subject though, and as McCoy started to ask why he'd come, Scotty was already speaking.

"I would appreciate it if you gave me your permission to date Jess so I don't have to worry about you killing me in my sleep for touching her." Scotty said immediately.

McCoy blinked. "What?!"

****

"Vould you like to si—" Chekov began.

"—shut your yap and let me figure out to phrase it, Pav." Lucinda told him, somehow managing to cut him off in a caring way.

Chekov didn't quite understand why Lucinda was pacing his quarters right that very second. He knew that she had something to discuss with him, but he wasn't sure what she could possibly say to him that was such a big deal. He knew her well enough over the years to know that when Lucinda paced it was because she had something big to say. Lucinda was one of those people who could blurt out practically anything of little significance, but once she had something important to say, she never found the right words to spout off, off the top of her head.

Lucinda looked Chekov in the eye. "If one of us got a significant other…would the other be okay with that?"

Chekov smiled at her. "You vant to know if I vould make a fuss over your new boyfriend? Luce, ve both agreed that it vas time to see other people."

"I know, I know, I just…when I was thinking about it, I realized that you were still very, very important to me, Pav, and I don't want you to feel sad, or awkward, or anything like that. Especially when eventually the whole ship finds out about it, and the people who graduated with us start making a bigger deal out of things than they should." Lucinda told him.

Chekov chuckled. "Ve are on a starship, Luce—this isn't High School."

Lucinda laughed. "Pave _everything_ is High School. Gossip is gossip."

Chekov nodded at her and then hugged her back as she flung her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace. Truth was, both of them had moved on, but at the same time, they knew that no matter what happened, or who they were with, they had shared first love together, and their feelings of care and closeness would always be there. Lucinda had made her choice and Chekov had accepted it, so the two of them had picked up the pieces of what had been left of what they had had and tried to move on. It had been hard, and some days they wondered why they were apart, but eventually they both accepted that it was over, and Lucinda found a new person to focus on: James T. Kirk.

"What?" Lucinda asked Chekov as she pulled away to look him in the eye.

"I vant you to be happy, Luce—so do vhat makes you happy, and I vill be by your side through all of it. I think you underestimate how understanding and accommodating that I can truly be." Chekov replied, stroking her cheek.

Lucinda smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll always love you, Pav—even if it's not the same kind of love we shared before."

"I vill always love you too, Luce." Chekov assured her, and watched her go as Jessica went into the labs to see Rose, but ran into Spock instead.

Jessica smiled at him, and noticed that even though he wasn't showing he was upset on his face or in his body language, his eyes were betraying him. Spock was not in a very good mood that day, and Jessica had a feeling that she knew why—Rose and McCoy. The whole ship had yet to be informed about their relationship, but Jessica wasn't concerned about that at all. Jessica was actually fairly certain that no one would run around _trying_ to make this whole situation more dramatic, but at the same time, Jessica understood why Rose didn't want anyone to know.

"Afternoon, Commander." Jessica told Spock.

Rose always tried to do the more professional thing when her heart wasn't completely invested, and if she really was in a love triangle with Spock and McCoy, she was having an emotional struggle of a lifetime. Jessica knew Rose well enough to know that Rose was fighting against having to be part of something that might potentially break apart two colleagues that worked so well together, but at the same time Rose knew that she owed it to herself to follow through with her feelings. Jessica knew less than Lucinda did about Rose's sorted past, but Jessica knew enough to think that if Rose had a chance at love, she needed to take it—life was way too short.

"What brings you down to the labs?" Spock asked her, genuinely interested.

Jessica shrugged a little. "I was actually looking for Rose but…she's probably in her quarters."

Spock nodded. "Last I saw Commander Gabriel, she was headed somewhere with Doctor McCoy. I hope that information serves you on your search for her."

Jessica smiled a little. "It's understandable to be jealous of her and Leo."

"I do not know what it is that you are insinuating, Lieutenant." Spock replied with a slight shake of his head as he went back to work on his console.

Jessica held her hands up in surrender and simply nodded, knowing that it was very in character for Spock to be shutting down like this. The only person who had even gotten close to seeing Spock's full spectrum of emotions was Rose—and she hadn't even gotten to experience the feelings she wished he had. Kirk had seen his fair share of emotions from Spock, but since they were best friends, that was somewhat to be expected, whether Spock was half Vulcan or not. Knowing that, Jessica started to leave Spock to sulk by himself in his Vulcan way, but soon turned to look at him again as she was heading for the lift.

"Vulcan or not you can feel—unprofessional as it is, you should explain your feelings to her. Only then will you know how the situation would play out. By now Lucinda has opened her mouth about what she thinks the situation is, so Rose probably thinks you have a crush on her after the way you comforted her, and the way Lucinda spins things. At least the logical decision would be to set her straight…and since you can't lie…" Jessica told him with a shrug.

Spock looked up from his work and looked at Jessica. "It seems to me that you are almost trying to have me take your brother's place in her life. I do not wish to upset either Commander Gabriel or Doctor McCoy in any way."

Jessica nodded. "I'm sure you've learned by now that Commander Gabriel is capable of taking care of herself most days. Ever wonder why she never told Leo about the anniversary of Peter's death? Ever wonder why she constantly seeks you out to argue with you? Why she constantly competes with you? Her reasons are not all based in logic. I want my brother to be happy…I want _everyone_ to be happy…which means honesty and swallowing pride long enough to lay out the whole situation in a logical manner."

"I of all people understand logic—but love is illogical." Spock replied.

Jessica nodded. "Maybe…but it's the closest thing to magic that we have."

**Note: All right, so this chapter was angsty and a little sappy. I'll make it up to you next chapter. Hope this was enjoyed!**


	8. Quite the Dilemnas

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**It's been forever and I'm sorry.**

**Here is a chapter I think everyone will enjoy it for its lack of dripping sap.**

**=)**

****

"Leo?" Jessica asked as she walked into an empty Sick Bay.

"Who does he even think he is?" McCoy asked himself out loud out.

Jessica poked her head into his office and smiled. "Who does _who_ think he is, Leo?"

McCoy looked up at his sister and shook it off, not wanting to talk to Jessica about his problem with Scotty at all. He knew he really didn't have any say in who she dated, but he'd seen Jessica hurt before and he wasn't about to let some Scottish rogue with a taste for scotch and sandwiches make his sister cry. It wasn't that McCoy didn't think that Scotty was a good man…it was just that Scotty was a man and McCoy knew a thing or two about men and what they wanted. Still, McCoy was overacting and he knew it—he was just upset that Rose seemed to be pulling away from him and he didn't know how to stop it from happening.

"Come on, Leo—I know you way better than you think I do, and something is wrong. Why can't you just open up to me about it so that I can help?" Jessica asked, sitting on the empty part of his desk as he worked.

McCoy sighed. "Look, Jess…I think Rose and I rushed this."

Jessica nodded slowly. "Have you talked to _her_ about this revelation of yours?"

McCoy shook his head. "No…but I really do think she's starting to second-guess our entire relationship. I knew it was never going to last, but I was sure that she'd be honest with me enough to tell me when she was having some issues."

"Leo…I think you're falling for her." Jessica told him and looked out of the office to the doors to sick bay. "Lieutenant Hughes is here for the second check-up in two weeks…I think she's falling too."

Jessica laughed when McCoy looked out of the office and studied her appraisingly and then coughing and straightening up, Lucinda looking at Rose and sighing loudly. Rose hadn't wanted to speak to anyone about anything, and so Lucinda had been sitting there in silence studying her best friend. Rose was biting her lip and shifting uncomfortably, trying hard to figure out how to talk to Lucinda about what she needed to talk to her about.

"Will you just say something already, please?" Lucinda asked her.

Rose nodded slowly and then opened her mouth to speak. "So…do you think I rushed things with Leo? I mean I didn't even know that I _had_ options. I mean I don't want to leave Leo—I don't—but if I'm even _entertaining_ the idea of being with someone other than him isn't that like…mind cheating and completely unfair to him in every way?"

Lucinda smiled a little. "So I take it you're starting to crush on Spock just a little?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "No matter how I say it you're just going to come to that exact same conclusion, so I'm not even going to bother."

"Yeah, you prolly shouldn't bother." Lucinda replied with a laugh.

Rose was determined to prove to herself that even though she enjoyed Spock's company and even though the arguing was stimulating, she knew what relationship she wanted to be in. At the same time, she knew she had to come clean to McCoy about the little thoughts and feelings that she'd been having and she was pretty positive _that_ wasn't going to go well at all. Lucinda reached out to grasp her friend's hand, and the two of them looked at each other and smiled a little—Jessica was so much better off. Her admiration of and attraction to Scotty had no other person attached to it…their what could be love was completely without tarnish.

"You look a little less happy today, Scotty." Jessica told him as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail upon entering Engineering. "Yesterday you were practically bubbling over with joy."

Scotty shrugged. "A lot of things can change in one night, Jess. Wait a minute—you don't have any shifts to work today."

Jessica smiled at him. "Yeah, but when you have nothing better to do, getting ahead in your work is always an option."

Scotty didn't know exactly what made him go for it, but he knew he could blame at least part of it on Jessica's eyes. She and Bones shared that trait in common—amazingly beautiful eyes that sparkled when they were incredibly happy. He'd noticed that about her the first time she'd waltzed onto the Enterprise and into his Engineering, actually. Ever since the day he started showing her around the ample nacelles of his beautiful mechanical mistress, Scotty had been completely enthralled by Jessica McCoy—by everything about her.

"Jess?" Scotty asked her.

"Yeah, Scotty?" She replied.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Scotty was kissing her. For a moment she was completely caught off guard and wondering if she was dreaming, but that hadn't been the case and so she responded to it. His lips were a little chapped, but Jessica wanted every ounce of the rough Scotsman and as their lips moved against each others a little more she could hardly notice. Honestly he smelled a little like brandy with a hint of spice, and his hair was softer than she'd thought it would be as she ran her fingers through it.

"God I wish I was getting action like that." Lieutenant Hughes announced as she came into Engineering with something for Scotty to look over. "Don't stop because I'm here, stop because the captain's on his way down to check some things over before going back into warp and heading for the next planet."

Jessica blushed and pulled away from Scotty. "I should…go back to my quarters."

Scotty nodded and then took the list of things from Lieutenant Hughes, catching a glimpse of Jessica heading out of Engineering with a smile on her face. The grin and flushed cheeks she sported with pride made Scotty chuckle softly and grin himself, and Lieutenant Hughes couldn't help but envy them. She was pretty certain McCoy had himself a girl he could call his own, and she couldn't blame whomever he was with—she was one lucky girl. Trouble was Rose knew that…and that's why talking to McCoy about Spock was going to be so hard for her.

****

The look on Kirk's face when Lucinda laid everything out on the table for him was practically priceless. He hadn't actually thought that Lucinda had come into his quarters to explain to him about her and Chekov's previous relationship, and he certainly didn't know how to take the news he had just received. Lucinda sat there staring at him, Kirk staring back, not knowing how to reply and then when Lucinda took a deep breath and closed her eyes, Kirk realized that even if what he had to say wasn't exactly the perfect thing to say in this situation, it was imperative that he say _something_.

"So what exactly is it that you want?" Kirk asked her softly. "I mean the last thing that I want to do is get in the way of you and Chekov. You two might have something still there apparently, and I don't want to have that weighing on my conscious."

Lucinda nodded slowly. "I get that, Captain, but I'm not trying to make you feel that way. In fact, I was just telling you so there wouldn't be any surprises for you if this got leaked out. I mean eventually everyone's gonna know about Rose and Bones, and since you're the captain…dating you is eventually going to be found out. Practically everyone on this ship knows about me and Pav…and everyone who went to the academy with me does."

Kirk smiled at her. "Well I appreciate you wanting to save my pride, but you don't really need to, Lucinda. I'm a big boy and I can handle it if people start to talk. So…is this what _you_ want?"

She hadn't really been expecting Kirk to take this all this way, but she was definitely grateful for his calmness. On the one hand she just wanted to pretend like she was just being ridiculous and then get her and Kirk back on track, but on the other hand she really just wanted to figure out _why_ she was so worried about Chekov. In fact, why had she even thought about what he would think if he found out about her and Kirk? Was she simply confused? Did she need to back off and lay low for a little while?

"I want to see where this is going to go." Lucinda told him suddenly, her mouth running away with her.

That actually seemed to happen a lot with her, and she was starting to feel a little like she was going insane. She had _just_ been thinking that she needed to back off and yet the words out of her mouth had been that she wanted to be with Kirk. When he smiled at her, she just smiled back and gave him a hug, breathing in his scent to try and calm the feelings and the questions pooling in the pit of her stomach. If she could just a good head on her shoulders than maybe this would all work out for her…maybe she really _did_ need some logical advice from Rose…even if Rose was kind of messed up too.

Rose looked really upset when she walked into Sick Bay and McCoy couldn't help but frown a little and usher her back into his office. He wanted to make her feel better, and so he kissed her softly and she returned it, glad that she still liked this even though she was starting to have Spock drift across her mind. All she had to do was tell McCoy about what was going on with her and if he broke up with her then their fling was over and if not…then he was lot more understanding than she was currently giving him credit for. All Rose knew for certain in that moment was that their entire relationship was about to be tested, and she didn't know how this encounter was going to end.

"You look upset, Rosie." McCoy told her, stroking her hair and looking her in the eye. "What's up?"

Rose took a deep breath and kept the eye contact. "I've been thinking about things, and running the words over and over again in my head and I just…I need to let you know what's going on with me."

McCoy smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. I mean I had an inkling that you were just trying to cope with everything, and being here without Peter, but I wanted you to let me in and confide in me so I could help."

Rose smiled awkwardly and blushed. "This isn't actually about Peter at all, Bonesy…it's uh…this is kind of about Spock."

McCoy stopped smiling and he cleared his throat and nodded, wishing those words hadn't come out of her mouth. He had noticed the looks the two had been giving each other and he hadn't liked them, and it had been driving him crazy. Now here she was coming into Sick Bay upset and looking for some comfort and looking to talk to McCoy about how she was doing. If she told him that she was interested in Spock, McCoy really wasn't certain what he was going to do…he didn't know how to compete with the emotionally constipated Vulcan.

"What about Spock?" McCoy managed to ask her, taking his hand back.

Rose swallowed and looked down and then looked back at him. "I want you to keep your ears open for this and don't jump to any conclusions. I'm going to explain the whole thing to you and _then_ you talk to me and yell and be upset and maybe even act gentlemanly about it all, all right?"

"Yeah…fine." McCoy agreed.

"Good." Rose told him and took a deep breath.

She actually wasn't quite sure where to begin, but she knew that she had to figure it out soon. Really she had simply come here to talk to him about Spock and how she thought she might have a crush on him, but it wasn't logical to pursue him, but that wasn't going to fly with McCoy. Even if she really did want to be with him because she felt safe with him, he would not at all understand it if she spoke about it all 'logically'. If there was one thing that annoyed McCoy, it was dealing with logic, and she was going to have to go about this perfectly…and either way face the consequences.

"When I first enrolled in Star Fleet, I was looking for a challenge and a way out of my familiar obligations. There's some stuff I did as a teen that I'm not too proud of, and Peter and I thought it would be best if I got some structure in my life." Rose explained to McCoy, who watched her through her whole speech. "I got really high marks, and Spock and I started to rival each other and I actually tried to find ways to annoy him. We came up with this rather strange friendship that partially revolved around arguing and seeking logic, and then I came on board and Nero happened and I lost Peter. All of that loss kind of put me in a place and then I decided to go for you since I'd been attracted to you since we met. You and I have been doing so well, and I've been happy, but then Spock comforted me during the anniversary of Peter's death and then…and then Lucy started telling me about how Spock was crushing on me. Granted I haven't heard it from his own mouth but it made me start thinking about him and that thinking isn't fair to you, Leo."

McCoy swallowed. "Rose, you can think whatever it is that you want to—I mean Hell it's only natural to wonder about what it would be like…only natural to entertain the thought since it was put in your head."

Rose smiled at him. "That's sweet, Leo, but I feel really bad about it. When I came to you and jumped you…it was right after Lucinda told me Spock liked me, and I didn't want to deal with it—I just wanted you. I still want to be with you, Leo…I just don't think that it's the right thing to do if I might have feelings for Spock."

Rose stopped when she said that out loud, not expecting the words to come out of her mouth. She'd been trying to think about it logically, but she hadn't once thought that she might actually end things between him because of logic. It was one of her flaws, and though she didn't use it often, it was part of her, and it was what drew Spock to her. Now she was standing in front of McCoy silently, waiting to know what it was he was going to say to her…waiting to know what _he_ wanted to do.

"Sounds like you need to figure things out then, Rosie." McCoy finally told her, kissing her swiftly. "So I guess for now we take a break until you know what you want."

**Note: More soon! Originally Rose and McCoy were going to be prolonged longer, but for now they're apart—that doesn't mean the triangle is done though, I assure you. There are lots of flashbacks next chapter so you can get better acquainted with the characters! Also, the next chapter has a cliffhanger that segways us into some serious smut, sexual tension and the main storyline I wanted to focus on. Let me know what you think!**


	9. We're Still Friends

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay so the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter will segway into my original plan for this "Spock" story.**

**I hope you will kind of understand what's coming as soon as you read the last line.**

**Anyway, let's get on with it and be warned for language.**

**=P**

****

It had been one whole month since McCoy had opted for he and Rose to take a break and everyone on the Enterprise seemed to still not really know or care that he and Rose had in fact been seeing each other. Rose had been upset for a little bit when she found out that he was sort of seeing Lieutenant Hughes, but then she started spending more time with Spock down in the science labs and she really couldn't complain about it. The only thing she could complain about was how Lucinda was seeing Kirk and yet thinking about Chekov sometimes…and she just wanted to fawn over how cute Jessica and Scotty were.

Jessica was actually rather excited with the way that things were going with Scotty because she hadn't thought she'd get another shot like this. She was 32, and after her failed marriage, she had just assumed it was all over for her, but then along came Scotty. Now she felt better equipped to give some advice to everyone because she was actually in a steady, loving relationship…_and_ she still knew how to help when things went wrong. The day she found out her husband had cheated was the day Jessica was certain that she was never going to be a mother, and she was never getting married again.

"_I saw them, Leo! I mean on our bed, Leo! __**Ours**__!" Jessica explained through sobs. "What was it about me that made him pick her over me?"_

_McCoy held his sister close to him. "Jess, honey, he's just a dick. There's no explanation for anything except that he's a dick."_

_Jessica nodded slowly. "I just…I gave him everything that I had, Leo…everything."_

_McCoy kissed her head softly. "I'll cut his balls off, all right?"_

"_I love you, Leo." Jessica told him with a soft laugh. "I really, really do."_

"_I love you too, Jess." McCoy whispered fondly._

Now thinking back on all of it, she really just needed to pick better men—Scotty had picked her. She finally had a man that actually respected her and cared about her, and it made her feel good about herself. Jessica was becoming more and more outgoing, and she was trying to keep Lucinda and Rose on track. The two young girls had been falling off the bandwagon a little as of late, and Jessica felt like it was her job to help them. She'd always felt that way—always been like a mother hen.

"_Jessica will you stop that, please?" McCoy asked his twin as she started to fix his hair._

_Jessica laughed a little. "Come on, Leo—like any respectable woman wants her husband looking like he lost a fight with a blow dryer."_

_McCoy gave her a look. "For your information my hair is just mussed."_

_Jessica smiled at him. "I'm just trying to look out for you."_

"_I know Jess…but you gotta stop mothering me." McCoy explained lovingly._

Jessica wasn't the only one who felt like she had changed either. Lucinda was feeling more flighty than she used to be. She had always been rather insane, but it was really weird for her to be so focused on boys like this. There had once been a time in the academy when she had buckled down and done what she needed to do—it was part of why she and Rose had become such good friends. Both of them had grown up so fast, so soon, and studying was what they did more than socializing. Still, lots of their studying had in fact consisted of study groups with Chekov.

"_See but I can't understand why it's so important for __**everyone**__ to know phase variances." Lucinda said with a sigh as Chekov rubbed her back._

_He smiled at her. "It is simply common knowledge ve should all be able to understand."_

"_Besides, what can it hurt to learn it?" Rose asked with a shrug._

"_You just wanna shove your knowledge in Spock's face." Lucinda huffed, and she couldn't help but smile._

_Rose smiled and shrugged a little. "I just want to become more intelligent."_

Lucinda was kind of looking forward to her date with Kirk that night though, because it was going to segway into the best day ever tomorrow. She had been planning Rose's birthday celebration for a very long time, and Kirk actually wanted to be part of it, and that made Lucinda rather pleased. He had been showing quite an interest in her life, and she was glad that he was trying to be close to her friends—glad that he was on board with Rose and McCoy in the first place. Also, Lucinda was rather pleased with Kirk at how devoted to her he was…and she thought about the times they spent together.

_Kirk smiled and kissed Lucinda softly. "You know I hope we have breakfast together a lot more often."_

_Lucinda giggled at him and rolled her eyes. "What? Every single morning just isn't enough for you?"_

"_Oh, well absolutely not, no." Kirk replied, kissing her again._

_Lucinda gave into the kiss. "Well we can hammer the details out later."_

"_Yeah…later…" Kirk replied, silencing her by pressing his lips to hers._

What Lucinda didn't know was that Rose too was kind of in her own little reflecting funk. She wanted desperately to get over this whole she'd dug herself into, and she wanted to talk to Spock about all sorts of things that were going on between them. It wasn't like her to get so caught up in boys when she used to be so organized and so on top of everything. All she seemed to be able to think about these days was times she and Spock had during the academy and she wanted desperately to stop thinking about Spock while she was working, but that seemed too good to be true.

_Rose scrunched up her nose. "I don't understand what you mean by that exactly."_

"_This is up to par, but you have further potential." Spock replied._

"_Further potential? Up to par? That is by far the best essay on the subject—the grade on it proves that, that is __**not**__ my vanity." Rose protested, a little annoyed but enjoying the chance to argue with him._

_Spock nodded. "Yes—the other papers were simply less than average."_

"_Admit it…I'm a worthy opponent." Rose said with a smile on her face, and though she caught a slight smirk as Spock pointed out of his office, he would never admit it out loud that she was._

In fact if that wasn't enough, Rose kept thinking about Peter and about starting the academy. She had changed so many times in her life that she wasn't actually sure anymore who she was. Once she had known exactly who she was, and she was determined to get who she used to be back—with some obvious moderations to her behavior. Changing who she was the first time had been a necessity, and now she had to change again, but she needed a balance. That conversation with Peter was simply not easy to get out of her head.

"_Rosie how could you have done that?" Peter asked her with a loud sigh. "You have more sense than that!"_

_Rose made a face. "Please don't tell me you're disappointed in me, Pete."_

"_Rosie, how can I __**not**__ be?! You weren't thinking anything over! In fact you weren't thinking at all! How could you get yourself into something like this?" Peter asked her, running his hand down his face. "Rosie…Rosie I want what's best for you but you have got to learn to use your head."_

"_Pete, I __**do**__ use my head! This was just something I had to decide by following my heart!" Rose yelled._

_Peter nodded and reached out to her, pulling her to him in an embrace. "Rosie…I just want you safe and happy…and not with Clay."_

It was in that moment that Rose realized what it was she needed to do—do what felt right, while still dictating to logic, and she'd be fine. The only thing she had to worry about right that second was how she was going to survive her birthday tomorrow.

****

Rose woke up that morning excited and sad at the same time. Unlike all her other birthdays, she actually _did_ feel older this year…and she was a little upset she couldn't spend this birthday with Peter. She and Peter had so many plans for her 21st birthday, but they were never going to get to see those plans through—so she was just going to have to settle for her friends' plans, and that was going to have to be that. It wasn't a bad thing to have that as her back-up, but she had hoped that maybe she could spend some time to reflect…she didn't really _want_ a party.

"Rise and shine! Rise and shine!" Lucinda chanted excitedly, hopping onto her bed.

Jessica laughed a little from beside it. "_Someone_ just turned 21 today."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, weird, huh? I never thought Lucinda would make it to 21 before I killed her for jumping on my spleen!"

Lucinda smiled at her and sat on her friend. "Oh, ha, ha—I have another two months to wait for my birthday…and I was _not_ jumping on your spleen. For someone who was trying to impress a doctor—Hell someone _dating_ a doctor even—you sure need to learn a little bit more about anatomy."

"Says the girl who didn't know a patella was real." Rose told her with an eye roll.

"Shut-up, that's not something I actually need to know." Lucinda said while she rolled her eyes.

The girls laughed and then Rose sat up and looked at them and tried to keep the happy face up. For some reason she was really feeling the strangest need to go down to the Science Labs, and yet she didn't want to just walk out on Jessica and Lucinda. Jessica and Lucinda had been planning her birthday for a little while and Rose owed them so much more than just ditching them to go and try and find Spock. In fact, why in the world did Rose even _want_ to try and find Spock? Honestly?

"You look contemplative." Jessica told Rose, reaching out to stroke her hair. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Lucinda nodded slowly. "Yeah, honey…what's up?"

Rose took a deep breath. "I feel like going down into the science labs."

Lucinda giggled. "Oh yeah? You wanna go hit on Mr. Spock?"

"No, that is _not_ why I wanna go to the science labs." Rose told them as she rolled her eyes. "Why do you automatically jump to romantic conclusions? I can't want to work?"

Jessica shrugged a little. "Well even if you _were_ going to go see him, he wouldn't be there. He apparently isn't on duty today—he's hold up in his room."

Rose raised an eyebrow and wished she wasn't as intrigued by the news as she was, but she couldn't help but wonder. Spock _never_ said he couldn't be on duty…_ever_. He took great pride in his job and he worked even when Kirk told him to take some time off so why would he ever _not_ work? Part of Rose now wanted to go and see if Spock was all right, but it was her birthday and her friends had been looking forward to her birthday for a quite a while. She couldn't let them down just because she felt like something was off—besides Spock wouldn't want her butting in on his business.

If Rose had learned anything from her dissertation on Vulcans it was that they liked to keep their lives private and Rose certainly didn't want to invade his privacy. As much as she sometimes critiqued Vulcan culture, she respected it and she understood the need to keep things to yourself. So even though she was a little worried about him and in fact _did_ want to check up on him, she had other things to focus on and she would. Besides, she had no idea just how good it was that she _wasn't_ checking up on Spock.

He had woken up that morning feeling out of it, and he knew exactly the reason why he was feeling so out of everything. The second that he had opened his eyes that morning, he had felt a little like he needed desperately to lash out, and he was certainly not all right with that in the slightest. Spock always felt the need to be in control and the moment he realized he was not physically up to par, he had informed Kirk that he was not going to be working that particular day, and Kirk hadn't pushed him on the matter even though he had offered some jokes about Spock's timing and taking work off.

It really didn't help Spock that his urges were sort of starting to take over and he couldn't stop thinking about Rose. How human it was too, to be so aware of another person he would never have but for some reason that day _desperately_ wanted. He couldn't be anywhere around her or something would happen and he wasn't sure he could deal with what _might_ ensue. Besides, it had been a mere month since Rose and McCoy had stopped seeing each other and even if Rose _wanted_ to pursue something, not enough time had gone by…why was he even thinking that?

Spock tried to push the thoughts away some more but he realized all he could do was picture Rose's dark hair and her beautiful smile. Even sometimes when her nose was scrunched up and she was disgruntled with him, Spock found her rather attractive and it was driving him insane to keep thinking about her when he knew he shouldn't. Mostly, Spock was trying to erase the image of her piercing eyes because honestly he loved being lost in them when she gave him the satisfaction of getting to look in them—warm, and deep brown. No…Spock had to stop thinking like that and focus on how he was going to get through this…how he was going to be able to escape death.

"You can go and check on him and we won't hold it against you." Jessica told Rose as she grabbed something to wear. "He's still your friend and if you wanna know why he isn't working today, we're not going to stop you."

Lucinda nodded vigorously. "Besides, we have a few more things to get together before the party can happen."

Rose took a deep breath and changed into her uniform, not minding in the slightest that the other two were still in the room. She really did want to check on him just because he was her friend and she was curious and she cared, and his behavior was rather odd. Still, she didn't want to overstep her bounds and yet…and yet if she was going to think about him all day and worry, she might as well know what was up with him. That made up her mind for her, and she nodded slowly and looked at Lucinda and Jessica, biting her lip.

"I'm going to go ahead and see him." Rose announced. "I'll be back in just a little bit, all right? It's not like I'm ditching, just wanna see what's up."

The girls nodded to her and she finished fixing her uniform and her hair and then heading to Spock's quarters and taking a deep breath. She smoothed her uniform top down and then ran her fingers through her hair and pressed the button on the panel by the door to signal to Spock that someone wished to see him. Spock looked up and he swallowed, really not wanting to answer the door, but knowing it could be important, so he slowly stood up as the signal happened a couple more times. The person was obviously not relenting, and so Spock opened his door up for them, letting out an uneasy breath as Rose stood there, worried and biting her lip.

"Are you all right? You seriously have me worried!" Rose exclaimed and then she raised an eyebrow at Spock swallowing and his twitching behavior and her eyes widened. "Oh my…I, uh…okay…do you need…hi."

Spock cleared his throat. "I just need to be left alone."

Rose nodded slowly, but stepped into his quarters and he took a step back from her and shook his head as she shut the doors to his quarters behind her and locked them. She knew this was a rash decision and she shouldn't, but she understood exactly what was going on and she ran her fingers through her hair awkwardly. He needed her and he would never admit it…unless he wanted to explain to the captain that he had to return to New Vulcan…or Vulcan II…whatever the Vulcans had decided to name the planet. Given what Rose knew of Vulcans, Spock would much rather just deal with Rose during this situation than embarrass himself telling the captain about any of it.

"You will die in 11 days Spock if we don't…take care of this now. I mean how many days has it been going on already?" Rose asked him. "It's definitely not the first day."

Spock nodded slowly. "I controlled it the last two days fairly well."

"I can help you." Rose told him softly, taking another step to him. "Unless you want to explain it to Jim…"

Spock shook his head and decided for once in his life to simply give into some urges…

**Note: The next chapter is going to be rather…definitely the reason this fic is rated "M". There will be heavy smut, and so this is your warning now and I will warn you again at the beginning of the chapter.**


	10. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


End file.
